


必要条件

by minhi704



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, lady!loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhi704/pseuds/minhi704





	必要条件

必要条件  
配对：Thor/Loki（Lady!Loki）  
分级：nc-17  
警告：lady！loki，pwp，这是一篇非常非常非常不得体的文章，包含同性性行为和（大量的）异性性行为，下流话，可能引起不适的器官描述和官能描写，对主角未成年时性行为的暗示，并有少量的threesome（虽然本质上只有两个人）情节。

 

十分罕见的，Thor在床笫间踌躇了。他的嘴唇停留在Loki的肩头上，像是突然被袭击了一样一动不动。Loki的变化由一声喟叹似的呻吟开启，接下来，带着柔软银色光芒的戏法在Thor的掌心里滑溜溜地扭动——只消片刻，一具女性的躯体就替代了他弟弟的位置。Thor惊疑不定地僵硬在原地，而他的弟弟——妹妹——弟弟变成的妹妹，却不合时宜地展现出了可贵的处变不惊；她轻巧地耸了耸被Thor亲吻过的肩膀，眼睛闪闪发亮，动作里满是驾轻就熟的故作天真和无辜造作；她仿佛懒得对这桩变化做出任何解释，只是自得其乐、大大方方地展示着自己刚刚脱胎换骨的肉体。  
“啊”，她睁大眼睛，不是出于惊讶，而是出于满足；她的声音倒是和半分钟前保持了高度的一致——她，他，他们的嗓音都低回丝滑，带着谨慎的耀武扬威和冷漠的兴趣盎然，“这可比我猜测过的要丰满多了，”她用一种考究又满意的眼神盯着自己的胸部，“考虑到我那让人颇为遗憾的肌肉比例，我曾经假定自己的女性状态不会比任何一个干巴巴没味道的女武神更丰满——”  
他们还保持着之间行将乱伦的状态，所以她勾着Thor的脖子，带着一种哺育的恶作剧联想挺了挺纤细的腰和丰满的胸部——她那出人意表、颇具规模、颜色稚嫩的两个雪白的乳球，连同上头樱桃似的乳头，就这么直接地送到了Thor面前。  
“——人生可真是充满了惊喜，”银舌头带着一点明显是矫饰出来的羞答答和娇滴滴，倾吐着实质上寡廉鲜耻的要求，“不来尽情享受你的意外之喜吗，哥哥？”

“Lo——”尚还年轻的雷神艰难地确认了一下他弟弟的名字，“Loki？”  
“嗯——”Loki拖长了声调回答他，带着让人毛骨悚然的兴致和引诱；当她笑出声的时候，女性声音的特质开始显山露水了——比平常高了一个调，并且有意识地削减掉了自以为是的威慑力；这个既陌生、又熟悉的声音来到他的耳边，说出的每个字都是湿热的挑逗气流，“来啊，哥哥，继续我们刚才还没做完的事情，”她天性里的戏剧化成分还是没有半点改变，在床帐里的时候，总是要用上堂而皇之的咏叹语调，把每一个音调都发得极尽夸张缠绵。  
她攥住雷神筋骨粗犷的手——而她的手却纤细又柔若无骨，和邪神还没长成的时候一个样儿——这双手引导着Thor的手往她两腿间探。  
“先用手，再用你的锤子，哥哥，”邪神无邪地吃吃发笑，“你的妹妹是个天地可鉴的处子，可别弄伤了她，”她顿了顿，补充道，“别像当年弄伤你的弟弟一样没轻没重。”

Thor瞪大眼睛，因为惊骇，甚至还没来得及脸红。他上次目瞪口呆到这个地步还是在一百多年前，那时候他刚刚领受到了手中的雷神之锤，并且深深为其力量而折服。但眼下这个——他不知道他惊讶和惧怕的源头到底是什么，但是下意识的，他用在战场之下并不必要的力道和速度伸手推开Loki，并且非常讲究地把推搡的地点定在了肩膀而非胸膛上——冒冒失失地推拒之后，他又手足无措地呆在原地，不知道接下来该怎么行动——如果他继续如此无情地拆开Loki缠在他身上的肢体，势必得下手去碰那两条突然变得柔滑细腻的大腿了——这可对他的忍耐没有益处。不仅如此，他的眼睛也不敢乱看；他的目光慌不择路地左右乱转，最后干脆定格在了床头上。

他半是恼怒，半是慌乱地举起双手，做出了投降的姿态。他的蓝眼睛里满是左右为难的愤懑。  
“虽然我不知道你到底打的是什么主意，但我也不想知道。放开我，Loki，”雷神命令他的弟弟——妹妹，“放开你的腿。”

他的本意是让Loki松开那两条雪白匀称的大长腿（他尽量试图忽视自己脑子里忍无可忍的呻吟，天啊，他想，这样的腿，这样的腿即使是在女神中也难得一见）对他身体的钳制，但显然，Loki不仅在搬弄是非上天赋惊人，在曲解他意上也有上佳的表现。“遵命，王子。”她乐淘淘晕醺醺地躺回床上，习惯性地像个小子似的枕着自己交叠在脑后的双手，仿佛他正要在草地上小憩——这种少年式的调皮小动作简直烧干了他的喉咙——然后她面对Thor，赤裸裸地敞开腿，毫无保留地意图展示双腿之间让Thor全然陌生的部分——  
Thor吓得差点大吼一声。他快速地捂住了自己的眼睛。众神之父在上，他的风流和随性在九界之内也算是一份取之不尽的谈资，这种小娘们儿似的滑稽和惊恐简直会成为他一生的耻辱——哪怕三千年之后也还是如此。无所畏惧的Thor竟然会被自己的弟弟——妹妹的身体吓得抱头鼠窜，这本身就是一桩千古奇事。

Loki先是不解，再是不满地盯着他，薄薄的嘴唇因为不悦而撅起。  
“怎么，我亲爱的哥哥，”她气咻咻地一挺身坐起来，动作并未因为胸前多了两团重量而有丝毫累赘；甚至她的格斗技巧也没因为力量上的削弱而受到影响——她用力推了一下Thor的胸膛，让依旧处于阵脚大乱状态下的雷神朝后倒去。本来，在这种近身的小打小闹上Thor有绝对的优势，但是他此刻意志坚定地不肯重见光明，所以Loki的一点小把戏占尽了上风。Loki——一个丰乳细腰，骨肉柔软的Loki反而骑到了英明健壮、筋肉骇人Thor的大腿上，本来能够做成最销魂蚀骨的一桩风流韵事，只要后者不要再做无谓的挣扎。邪神两只冷冰冰的手迫不及待地去掰Thor捂住眼睛的手；她的声音也不再顺从诱惑，而是蛮横地耍着赖皮，仿佛被宠坏了的孩童没得到心仪的玩具，“难道我突然就配不上你了？”她扯下Thor的手，但Thor依旧负隅顽抗，紧紧地闭着眼睛，金色的睫毛不情不愿地颤抖，“哦，让我想想，说到男人，在尚武的阿斯加德你可能找不到比我更适合享用的，但女人就不同了，你选择的余地可是相当广阔——突然之间，你想起了那些和你春风一度的女神，眼前这个姿色平庸、毫无经验的皮囊就让你倒了胃口，”她阴沉着脸，没头没脑地凑上去，想要揪着他的睫毛让他睁眼；即使在惯常喜爱无理取闹的Loki身上，这种行为也太幼稚了；“你怎么敢，”她声音里毒辣辣的多疑和不可理喻一如往常，“你怎么敢拿其他女人的身体来比对我、羞辱我，我——”

“什么？”Thor震惊地睁开眼睛，但因为在他眼皮子底下跳动的胸脯而瞬间又做了胆小鬼；他闭紧眼睛，因为这个荒唐的指责而哭笑不得，“当然不是，你——”

倘若实事求是的说，她算不得十分漂亮——她依旧承袭着Loki的五官，脸颊消瘦，下巴颏又尖又薄，只用拇指和食指就捏得住；只是她的轮廓变得更柔和了，所有的铮铮铁骨和冷漠讥诮都被模糊地晕开，她的脆弱是成倍的，柔软也是成倍的——倒不是说Thor特别中意或者特别不中意Loki的脆弱和柔软；脆弱与否，柔软与否，或者它们在Loki的言行举止中占了多大的比例，这些都无损Loki就是Loki这个事实。  
接着他又意识到，Loki并不知道女性状态下自己的身体是多么毫无破绽地迷人。这说明——这至少说明他对女性缺乏基本的认识。

“那你睁开眼睛，证明这一点。”Loki要求他，哄骗他，声音是伪装出来的嗔怪和痴迷，却用手拍着他的肩膀，简直毫无淑女风范——当然，她——他本身并非淑女，他甚至连个绅士都算不上，Thor没法用这样的罪名指责她；但是当他感受到他的弟弟此刻正用女性柔软丰满的胸部来磨蹭他的胸膛时，他倒吸了一口气，差点用另一种对女性及其不尊重的名词来指控Loki。  
“……住手，”他烦躁地从牙缝中拒绝出又一个拒绝。倘若他能在其他事项上如此的忍耐力和自制力，恐怕日后的一串悲剧都能得以避免——他坚定地摇了摇头，“在我召唤Heimdallr的天眼之前，我劝你从我身上下去，你这个小混蛋。”

“我可不知道你还有召人观看的癖好，”Loki也足够意志坚定，并且足够寡廉鲜耻；她侧过脸，像个无害的儿童似的亲昵地吻着Thor的脸颊，“就算那个偷窥狂的视线真的蹿进了你的寝宫里，我也不是唯一一个赤身裸体又性趣满满的乱伦者——”她停了一下，仿佛真的醉心于这样两败俱伤的想象，“你永远不会知道我有多享受把你拉下火坑，哥哥。”

Thor重重地叹了口气。“别逼我弄疼你，”他说，无奈地睁开眼睛，却只肯盯着那双熟悉的绿色眼睛；他专横地捏住她的手腕，阻止他在自己身上轻车熟路地抚摸撩拨，“我知道你在算计些什么，而且我知道我不会喜欢那个后果。终止这场闹剧，弟弟。”  
“啊呀，”Loki的舌头在他红润的薄唇间舔弄了一下，“干嘛这么多疑，Thor，我只要求你帮我这么一个小小的忙——睡了你的妹妹，夺走她的童贞。喏，我摊开给你看了，就这么多，让你进到我的身体里。这件事你是做惯了的，应该明白它只会带来快活和满足，这里头能有多大的阴谋，多大的算计？吃亏的是我，受益的是你。你曾经真正享用过一个处子吗？我看未必，所以我亲手奉上这个佳肴，就是为了让你尝尝新鲜的滋味。难道我们感情深厚的一对儿好兄弟吗？况且，我倒是想试试，看你能把我弄得多疼——”她喜怒无常，转眼间，双眼里又满是亮晶晶的渴求和喜悦了，“想想看，这难道不够蹊跷吗？当我是个男人的时候，你倒能够狠下心来毫无顾忌地使用我——回忆一下，哥哥，回忆一下在过去的两百多年里，你有多少次让我受了伤，有多少次让我祈求你停手——”

“得了吧，”Thor铁着心在她的额头上拍了一下——然而天父在上，他的确是，如果让他说实话，他的确是对于自己的索求无度和不知控制而感到有些愧疚；但这份愧疚倒并不是阻止他我行我素的原因，因为他知道Loki足够强壮，而且，“你渴求那些粗鲁的伤口，别以为我不知道你是个满脑子坏主意的坏家伙。”

通常，Loki会把他最不为人知的一面留给Thor，留给踏遍九界也难觅其类的近亲相奸；当他打定了主意要游戏人间，他就懒得在性上寻求除了快感之外的其他益处。对于这事儿，他不以为耻，更不以为意，那股怠慢又贪婪的劲头就像是打在皇家风范上的一个响亮耳光；身份和性别都框不住他湿漉漉的蔓延和滋长，当他把自己贡献给Thor，他突然就不是弟弟，也不是王子了；世上的罪恶和堕落有多少种化身，他就有多少种身份。他躲在Thor的寝宫里，躲在这一方小而隐秘的极乐世界里，毫无顾忌、痛痛快快地作威作福；时不时的，他把他天性中诡谲浪荡的那部分展示出来，而Thor却对此毫无异议，好像他的弟弟天生就该如此，而这样的天性就值得保护和鼓励。

有时候Thor会心有余悸地想，即使不考虑其他方面的魅力，仅靠性上可恶的引诱，Loki就有足够的本事颠倒一个神的是非标准。他甚至自己已经处在危险的边缘了，Loki总是能，在任何情况下都总是能，用性把他的一切指责和疑虑给糊弄过去。这不是个好兆头，他们之间的关系正岌岌可危地下滑，好像很快就要触底，沦落到一个Loki利用算计而Thor昏庸包庇的境地。即使不够聪明，雷神也知道这种为了一点甜头抛弃争议的习惯一旦养成，日后必将酿成大祸。他怏怏不乐，强迫自己满心警惕。

他最该在床上警惕的仇敌，他的弟弟，他的妹妹，得意洋洋地点着头，“是啊，为什么不成全这个坏家伙，从他身上再得到一些乐趣呢？说老实话，Thor，踌躇不前可不是你的风格——别用道德给自己做遮羞布，你我都知道那行不通，就算妹妹比弟弟更能带来强烈的背德感，但说到底，你又在乎什么呢？”

她温柔地一笑。

“你又在乎什么呢，Thor？”Loki——男性Loki的声音从Thor背后响起。Thor猛然又僵住了——旋即，他意识到那是Loki创造出的一个幻影，一个栩栩如生、血肉温暖的幻影；这个幻影从背后搂住他，亲吻着他的耳垂，一只手却伸出去，攥住了自己女性状态下的手——Thor已经无处可退了；他的身前是Loki，身后也是Loki，他头一次这么真切地痛恨邪神这些花样翻新的小把戏。

“来吧，来吧，”他抓着她的手，然后把它交付到Thor的掌心里，她说，“我整个儿都是你的了。”

TBC

这个，这个，BG肉真心特别特别下限特别特别作死又特别特别雷，真的，呜呜呜，只希望选择阅读下去的姑娘能拥有愉快的心情TVT

（下）、

即使是在雷神最狂乱的梦境里，他也没有臆想过这种待遇；那是彩虹桥还未被摧毁的时代，Loki尚未经过风霜和颠沛，算得上是个货真价实的迷人王子。即使他在阿斯加德不是个人气角色，但Thor倒觉得这是整个仙宫的损失：他们太执着于迷恋金子的光辉，却瞧不见宝石的精巧和璀璨。Loki非阿斯加德式的吸引力遭人诟病，但那绝非毫无价值，相反，在懂得鉴赏的人眼中，他价值连城。Thor时常感到遗憾，认为他的弟弟被摆错了地方，像是本精美古籍给塞到了武器库里，得不到过往武士的垂青。但是说到底，这种遗憾又常常会化为一种与坦荡美德背道而驰的私密想法：Thor感到庆幸，不是因为他比他的王位竞争者更受人爱戴，而是没有人会来和他分食Loki。

Loki——男性的Loki——轻慢地用舌尖挑逗着他的耳垂，而他的女性化身，好像放弃了冒进的主意，只是把他的手搭在自己胸脯上，然后把一边浑圆的乳房塞进他的掌握里。这是种不成功的尝试，因为他的妹妹，毕竟是比他偶尔想象过的还要丰满得多。雷神要紧牙关，因为手下柔滑软嫩的触感而深深战栗。而她的乳头，那个一开始感觉起来凉凉的小东西，就在他的掌心里，因为肌肤相触而热了起来、硬了起来——她低低喘了一下，好像是在极力消化这种陌生的刺激。  
“来啊，哥哥，”Loki筋骨强韧的身体贴在他的后背上，而他弟弟的手，又居心叵测地探到了他的胯下；惊讶的、喜悦的、不怀好意的轻笑在他耳边响起，“你硬得像是锤子把儿，哥哥，这么大，这么沉，这么无法掌握，”男性修长的手指抚慰着他热腾腾坠着的阴茎，“一定很痛。”  
“用力，哥哥，”女性柔软的唇舌在他下巴上流连，另一只柔软的手摁在他的手上，催促他揉捏自己，“用力抓，弄疼我，在我身上留指痕，让我被你揉捏得又酸又痛——”

“我警告你，”Thor的额头和颧骨开始因为过分的压抑和愤怒开始泛红，“我——”  
可惜他的警告对于执意玩火的Loki来说毫无意义。他们干脆一致地无视了他喷着气的愤怒表示，只是自得其乐地在他身上煽动罪恶。Loki——女性的他，就这么不请自来地分开腿，跨坐到了他的大腿上，伤风败俗地，令人瞠目结舌地，利用哥哥的大腿来磨蹭自己的私密部位。即使只是雷神腿上的皮肤和毛发，对于软嫩的女性部位来说，似乎也是一种难以消受的惩戒和恩赐——她的呻吟甜腻了起来，而随着几次来回的磨蹭，Thor感受到了湿润的液体开始自动地给整个过程助兴。  
“哥哥，”他的弟弟在他身后，亲吻着他筋肉毕现的肩膀，低回婉转地告诉他，“我为你湿了——你不是向来缺乏耐心，甚至等不到我准备好自己就要冲进来吗，这回我可是湿透了，快——”  
他的弟弟，和他的妹妹——或者简单点说，Loki Odinson，就这么越过他的肩头，用一种让人发狂的天真姿态，吻上了彼此的嘴唇，甚至调皮地用舌尖相触。对Loki来说，也许这只是他抿了抿自己的嘴唇，或是舔了舔舌头，但对于Thor来说，这种无异于能把理智化为齑粉的一击。“他必须是我的，”他半是发狂半是愤怒地想，但一丝理智又提醒他，“你知道这有多危险。”

被残存的一点理智鼓舞着，他挣扎着，再次推开了他的妹妹，然后抓住了他弟弟作恶的手腕。果不其然，幻影在他手中化为了随风飘扬的金粉，而那个实打实的、湿漉漉的、滋味儿美妙得让人发狂的Loki，因为被刺痛的自尊心和被强行罩灭的欲火而生起了气来。她不再故作风情万种地做出娇媚的姿态，而是恢复成了一个套着美艳皮囊的暴躁小子。  
“怎么啦？”她郁郁不乐地盘坐在床上，甚至不顾及这个男性化的动作让她的潮湿和鲜艳暴露无遗，“突然就开始不再用你的锤子思考了？难道在过去一百多年里天天把我操得死去活来的不是你吗？”她一跃从床上跳下，随手抓过Thor散落在一旁的猩红披风，粗鲁地擦了擦自己腿间湿漉漉往下流的液体， “你难道以为我的阴道里藏着毒药，非得用这种弱智的方式戕害你？难道我在你心里就这么下作、弱智，不仅所有行为里都藏着阴谋，还非要把它们搞得堂而皇之、惹人注目？要是未来有谁敢在我面前夸奖你英明神武，我准得忍不住冷笑——他们伟大的雷神，不过是个连妹妹都不敢操的伪君子，一个在寝宫里畏首畏尾的懦夫！”

她威风凛凛地双手叉腰，嘴里噼里啪啦倾吐着荒唐的指控，压根儿没打算给Thor任何说话的机会。Thor再次陷入了一种无从开口辩解的窘境——天父啊，听听她说的都是些什么玩意儿？她怎么能如此理直气壮地胡言乱语，而让真正站在正确地带的人哑口无言？  
——不，说Thor站在正确地带未免有些太勉强。他不过是个一心向恶的无奈善徒，离变节只有咫尺之遥——而最懂得如何击碎他、引诱他的人，就赤裸裸地站在他的面前。

“我走了，整个儿寝宫都是你的，你可以尽情和你的锤子自娱自乐，”Loki讥讽地宣布，“它可不会有对吓死人的胸脯。”不管她是真心，还是假意，她就懂得该怎么控制她哥哥的情绪。她知道他会被惹火，而他知道她是在故意惹火他，但这种相互间的知根知底对事情的结果没有任何改变。Loki给出犯罪的理由，Thor明知故犯，千百年来，莫不如此。她抓过披风，一言不发地朝外走，甚至没有变回男人的打算，“而我呢，就要感谢阿斯加德原始的道德观念和天赐的雪白乳房了——我敢打赌，除了你之外，阿斯加德的每个男人都愿意成为我的初夜。日出之前我就不会是个处子了，对不对，哥哥？”  
“你去哪儿？”Thor忍无可忍地朝她吼。他气得快要发狂。她就打算这个样子在仙宫里头瞎晃？挺着乳头，满脸潮红，腿中间潮湿着，就这么迎着守卫和夜风，生气勃勃地到处发情？只消稍微想象一下这个场景，远处天际就响起了一道轰隆着的隐雷。

Loki一本正经地回复他，“去任何一个愿意操我的男人身边，哥哥。”她翻了个白眼，步伐坚定地朝外走，好像真的要去践行她人尽可夫的誓言，“记住，是你把我推出去的。你尽可以雷霆震怒、风雨大作，但那都是你自己活该。”  
Thor懒得和她多费唇舌，只猛地一拍床铺，召唤出Mjolnir，让锤子把哐啷一声闩住了寝宫大门。当然啦，Thor知道一扇门是挡不住神出鬼没的Loki的，只是他知道她此刻并不会真正离开他去委身于其他男人，关上门与其说是在阻挡她离开，不如说是给她个台阶下，让她可以名正言顺地留下。

天啊。Loki不知道从不迁就的Thor为他迁就了多少，从不妥协的Thor为他妥协了多少，而从不恐惧的Thor又因为他承受了多少恐惧。  
或者说，Loki知道，他就是如此得意洋洋、志得意满地享受着这种成功，这种以伤害和痛苦证明出来的情感。她转过身的时候，眼睛里明明白白就写着调皮捣蛋的不屑和得逞的快乐。怎么样呀，我的哥哥？她迷人的、亮闪闪的绿眼睛居高临下地看着浑身紧绷、阴茎直竖的雷神，用眼神宣告胜利：你终究还是得事事顺遂我的心意，按照我安排的剧本走。

Thor满脸通红，破碎地气喘着，两条长腿直接直接一迈，似乎就能从床的那头跨到这头；平心而论，要是放在平时，Loki还会觉得阴茎鼓胀、气愤得鼻孔都开始翕动的哥哥挺滑稽，但眼下，她不由自主地瑟缩了一下。也许是性别的转换让他们的体格差异变得悬殊了，也许是雷神身上真的有坊间流传的所谓万钧雷霆之势——但她的口头上可不示弱，“呀，”她的眼珠滴溜溜地转着，毫无扭捏，就只是意图明显地用目光舔着对方神性毕露的强健体格，“看来有人改变主意了。”

对，Thor改变主意了。他早就知道自己没法儿改变未来，没法儿改变他们两个这种无止境坠落、下堕的趋势。Thor是个阿斯加德式的合格继承人，但他毕竟是个难以忤逆的皇室成员，天性中有点不留余地的独占欲也在意料之中。在无忧无虑的时代，混乱尚未拉开帷幕，他也没有足够的阅历意识到这种想法既不够尊重，也不够理智：他笃信Loki就是他的，就该系在他的腰带上，罩在他的披风底下，由着他保护、安排。他笃信Loki从生到死、由内到外、从头到尾，整个儿都得是他的，无论是以什么关系的名义。  
实事求是的说，Thor对他弟弟的想法，打从一开始就没在正轨上。直到后来，他们越来越剑走偏锋，终于成功地走到了一个无人之境，成功开辟出了一种前无古人的诡异关系，成了九界最骇人听闻的丑闻和传奇。  
但是在事情真正堕落到那一步之前，Thor的确试图挣扎过。他试图让他们兄弟二人的关系不至于真正混乱到一个无可挽回的地步——哪怕他心知肚明，他所有的尝试和挣扎都会立刻失败。

他臣服了。去他妈的兄弟关系，去他妈的乱伦禁忌，去他妈的异性背德。光明磊落的仙宫王子痛苦地想——都去他妈的。他偏要由着性子随心所欲。他倒要试试看结局到底能坏到什么地步。

他拽住Loki的手腕，一言不发地把他即将受到玷污和侵犯的妹妹摔到床上。她诚然修长丰满，但在他的衬托下，她就只有那么一丁点儿，拎起一只瘦伶伶的猫崽都没法儿比拎起她更轻松。柔软的床铺在这一摔的震动下颠动着，惹得她丰满雪白的胸部颤巍巍晃动。她黑色的长发铺在雪白的肩头上——她和他一样，无论性别如何，他们这种不属于阿斯加德的、阴沉沉的美丽总是能引发他不知疲倦的各种欲望。这个肌肤雪白、头发乌黑、眼睛碧绿的恶魔——

“我又在乎什么？”他站在床边，俯下身子，把自己笼罩在肚皮朝上的妹妹之上，而两只手非常明智地管制住了她的两只手；他声音里的冷酷劲儿可真够吓人的，他说，“你问我又在乎什么？那么你呢，Loki，你又在乎什么？你口口声声说，你天天用屁股吃我的阴茎是因为这桩事‘又舒服又方便，而且没有后顾之忧’，说得多轻巧啊，我的弟弟，我的妹妹。你可从来不会往性上添加任何附加价值，你聪明的小脑袋瓜甚至从来懒得往这方面转。但我告诉你，Loki——你不懂事，那就让你的哥哥来告诉你：性的意义有时候并不是如此单纯。如果你坚持认为我的阴茎和你的屁股之间是兄弟间互利互惠的关系，那你打算怎么解释你的阴道和我的阴茎即将发生的关系？”

Loki看着他，用那种只有他——她的绿眼睛才能带有的审慎、洞察的目光。她在小心翼翼地观察着Thor，琢磨着Thor，像是在用目光过滤检查他说出口的每个字眼儿。  
“用不着这么小题大做，Thor，别说得你好像没到处风流快活过，”她干巴巴地说，“今晚的事情和以往的事情没有什么不同，不过是换了个洞口而已——干嘛把事情弄得这么复杂？”

Thor低下头去，气势汹汹地咬住了她擅于惹祸和惹火的嘴。邪神的嘴唇向来如此柔软、单薄，甚至不堪一咬，这更是他薄情的佐证。他吸住她薄薄的、尖尖的舌头，像是要把这个灾祸之源吞进肚子里。Loki热切地回应他的唇舌，她不管不顾地也去咬Thor的下唇，直咬得那疼痛又让雷神的愤怒蹿出了一丝火星儿——然后她又忽而学乖了，缠绵悱恻地舔弄起她哥哥的嘴唇。她的哥哥用舌头热腾腾地先行强奸了她甜丝丝的口腔，把她的舌头缠吸得又痛又麻。

“干嘛把事情弄得这么复杂？”雷神气息不稳地把额头贴在他妹妹的额头上，在难分难解的湿吻间隙，用隆隆低音指控她，“你也许聪明，Loki——但今晚你太愚蠢了，甚至比我还蠢。没错，我是有过一些花边历史，和不少女神有过亲密的关系——”他敏锐地在她眼睛里认出了嫉恨的火光——他及时收回舌头，才避免了被狠咬一口的痛苦。他在她鼻尖上咬了一下，然后一只手向下，如她所愿，伸到了她的双腿之间——她的眼睛瞪大了；瞧啊，任她再虚张声势、浪荡勾引，一点似是而非的接触就让她心慌了。Thor吻着她的下巴，脖子，锁骨中间的小窝，然后继续向下，来到了她浑圆的、可爱的肚脐上——这倒是个丝毫没有改变的部位。他伸出舌头，舔了舔肚脐下柔嫩的皮肤，回应他的是Loki小小的气喘声——看来这里的敏感也是丝毫未变。  
他继续着他的话题，“这又该怪谁呢，嗯？我看这要怪你，Loki，怪你一直满不在乎地随意处置我的阴茎，想要它就来，不想要它就一把甩开，然后嬉皮笑脸地告诉我，哥哥，你总该去找几个女人，难道你要一辈子只操我吗？”他用犬齿咬住肚脐周围那一圈薄薄的皮肤，只要稍微再用一点力，就能用牙齿在上头钉个脐环——Loki的膝盖猛地跳了一下；这下子，她得咬着自己的手腕才能阻止自己的声音外泄。  
“是啊，Loki，我和那么多女神厮混过，甚至和她们中的一些险些越过厮混的界限，朝着更亲密的方向发展——你该认识认识她们，有的温柔，有的善良，有的和顺，有的勇敢——总而言之，她们美丽且颇具美德，每个都值得爱。”

Loki的神智也许会在性快感中迷失，但他——她扭曲而恶毒的自尊从来不会因为任何理由停歇。她费力地支起上身，赖皮地、用几乎带着哭腔的声音冲他嚷嚷，“那你就再去吸她们啊，别在我两腿之间炫耀自己的床笫经验，”她顿了一下，两条腿孩子气地乱蹬，“你给我滚开，滚开，滚开！”

尽管Loki躺在床上，而Thor跪在床边，但他们都知道，接下来的时间里，真正做得了主的那个，是Thor，而不是Loki。面对他妹妹的顽劣和无理取闹，Thor几乎是满不在乎地笑了一下——他摁住她不安分的两条腿，几乎是再一次醉心于它们的修长和迷人，并且因为性别转换为它们带来的柔软和纤细而感到一种不得体的冲动。在那么一刻，他痛心疾首地想到，即使Loki生而就是个女孩儿，即使她从来都是他的妹妹而非弟弟，她也会早早儿地就被他夺去童贞。这就是命运女神写给他们的命运。  
他把Loki的两条大腿分别架到自己的肩膀上，“可是，倘若她们之中的哪一个变成了男人——甚至不必改变性别，她们只要改变了自己的装束，改变了自己的发色，改变了自己的身份地位，改变了某一点足以让我青睐的外貌特质或者秉性特征，我都会立刻兴趣缺缺，甚至落荒而逃——”

他用拇指和食指揉搓着，缓缓地分开她发抖的、黏糊糊的阴唇，像是揉开一朵压根儿还没准备好开放的花骨朵儿——接着，她通红的阴蒂、湿漉漉的、收缩着的入口，就这么毫无保留地送到了他的跟前——即使变成了女人，Loki的气味儿还是Loki的气味儿——Thor用冰凉的鼻尖靠近她，几乎像个半疯的雄兽一样闻着着她的气味，“可是你呢，Loki——如果之前的每次，我都可以劝说自己，说我们就是如你所说在做兄弟互惠的勾当，那么占有你的女性童贞，对我来说就又有了全然不能逃避的意义——我疯了一样想要一股脑儿地占有你、揉碎你，不管你变成什么样，做出什么事；这意味着我渴望你，Loki，罔顾你是我的弟弟还是我的妹妹，不管你是阿斯加德人，甚至是约顿海姆人、中庭人，不管你是男人还是女人，是个王子还是个战俘，你这个人，这个灵魂，都能让我不顾分是非，失去理智——”

他抬起眼睛，和Loki快要滴出眼泪的眼睛相对了。他说，“你问我在害怕什么——你以为我害怕你那点小小恶作剧会报复在我身上的副作用吗？我就是在害怕这个，Loki。这意味着什么，你懂吗？对于一个必须要时刻不偏不倚、时刻公平端正的战士来说，对于一个需要留下血脉的皇室成员来说，这意味着什么，你明白吗？你竟然还敢问我究竟在乎什么——”

Loki的眼眶和鼻尖都开始鲜明地泛红，在她苍白的皮肤上，这就是动情和动心的铁证。他甚至没有真正碰她，她就已经开始双唇微张、纤腰发抖、脚趾蜷曲，并且湿得一塌糊涂。“哥哥，”片刻之前，她还洋洋得意，自认是这间房间里的征服者，可现在，她用那种孤零零的弱者才会发出的声音要求她的哥哥赶紧毁了她，“哥哥，我——亲亲我，抱抱我——”  
这句邀请和之前的每一句都不一样。她不是在诱惑，不是在勾引，不是在处心积虑地施展风情，她就只是——只是在渴求。

Thor占尽上风，就专制独裁地忽视了她哭哭啼啼的要求。他自顾自地说下去。  
“而且，”他说，“我可从来没有吸过她们中的任何一个——”

他低下头，把鼻尖埋入她的腿间，近乎贪婪地吮吸着她滴滴答答往下流的汁液。他听见了Loki一声尖锐的倒吸气，然后她那双仿佛又回到青少年时期的小手就不可抑制地抓住了他的金发——她的背弓起来，仿佛不能承受更多的舔弄和吮吸了；但是Thor没有住嘴，他自得其乐、津津有味地品尝着他的弟弟——妹妹不断流露出来的真情和欲望。其实也没有那么糟糕，他想，倘若不是因为这个偶发的恶作剧，他怎么知道Loki多汁起来竟然如此醇厚美味？而且不管她这个可怜兮兮的处子到底是不是受得住，他想怎么舔弄她，她都得享受着、忍受着。他把颤抖着的阴蒂整个儿吸住，用舌尖又快又重地去刮敏感的前端，让他的妹妹像只即将曝尸沙滩的鱼一样徒劳地挺起身子，又喘息着重重下落。他的动作固然是淫亵下流的，但他的力道毕竟是温柔的——他没舍得让自己的胡茬对Loki造成比挑逗刺激更大的伤害。

他抬起头，鼻尖上、嘴唇上、胡茬上、下巴上，甚至连脸颊上都沾满了她亮晶晶的爱液。他用舌头舔了舔嘴角的一滴，然后问道：“银舌头，还满意你哥哥的唇舌功夫吗？”

Loki快要撑不住了。也就只有在这种时刻，他所有端庄高雅下的欺诈和绝望、他处心积虑掩盖的脆弱和渴求才这么昭然若揭。她的大腿因为欲望而瑟瑟发抖，脸颊因为即将到来的高潮而色泽艳丽——她张开肿胀的、玫瑰色的嘴唇，一路从她鲜红的肺叶里呼出滚烫的气息。但是让雷神屈尊去用口舌伺候她的想法就够把她逼上高潮了，更何况他的舔弄和吮吸是那么毫无保留、毫无禁忌，好像她是颗流着汁液的果子，而他打算从这儿下嘴，把她的血肉都吸出去——酥麻麻的快乐收紧了她的四肢百骸，她的身体里又痒又酸，可怜兮兮地不停收缩着。

“快进来，”她因为不断在下腹部收紧的焦躁快感而牙齿打战，“哥哥，把你的东西插进来，惩罚你说错了话的弟弟——妹妹，”她魂不守舍地纠正道，更大幅度地张开了自己的腿，把不断渴求的、颤抖的入口展现给她的哥哥。

Thor用滚烫的舌头挑逗她同样滚烫的入口，让它黏糊糊、湿漉漉、惨兮兮地被探入。他用他的舌头品尝Loki的阴道，品尝这个压根儿不应该存在的地方——这下子，不管是可能的还是不可能的部位，只要是Loki的，他就全尝过了。再也不可能有谁像他一样尝得这么彻底、深入。Loki的阴道滚烫地颤抖着、挤压着他的舌头，像是她恨不得能立刻在他的舌头上就开始操自己——就是这个可恶的、柔软又多情的器官，挑逗她却不满足她，但是要顾此失彼地放弃这种柔腻又狡猾的快感，又实在让人不舍——Thor用唇舌浅浅地占有Loki，激荡起一圈又一圈的涟漪，而她终于忍不住断断续续地开始哀求，要他不要继续折磨她。  
她用雪白的上牙咬了一下下唇，然后终于自暴自弃、不顾尊严地哀哀哭泣了起来，“别折磨我，我受不了了——”

Thor终于居高临下地爬到了她的身上，像是雄兽准备占有雌兽；Loki热切地把两条腿缠到他的腰上，用膝盖把他往自己身上拽；而他呢，一只手，就如她所说的那样，开始揉捏Loki雪白的、随着她的颤抖不断抖动的胸脯——她柔滑白腻的乳房从Thor古铜色的手指间丰满地溢出来，当他松开手，鲜红的掌印和指痕就依旧留在上头。Thor吮吸着变得又红又硬的乳头，手向下探，用沾满了她液体的手指，去操弄她，去抽插她充血的内壁。她气喘吁吁地闭上眼睛，不知是感激还是怨恨地用身体吮吸着哥哥的手指，睫毛因为泪水和汗水湿成了一簇一簇的。当Thor终于用指肚去磨蹭她的敏感点的时候，她的左腿不受控制地踢了一下——她感到她体内烧起了火。她忍无可忍地哭了出来。

“你指控我折磨你，”Thor用无比压抑的是沙哑嗓音说；他托起Loki的屁股，把她的腿折到自己面前，轻松地摆弄着她，让她为被插入、被掠夺做好完全准备；他说，“我怎么可能会折磨你？我做的一切，都不过是为了让你快乐——”

他腰部一沉，而Loki的身体猛然僵硬了。她睁大眼睛，瞳孔收缩成一个点，接着又急速扩大——Thor的阴茎，就如同他描述过的一样，那么大，那么硬，那么热，那么沉重，那么无法掌握，简直是九界内最无法可解的灾难和恩赐，就这么破开了她的肉体。她永远不该去惹这样一件凶器。她自作自受。她那充血的、灼烧着瘙痒的内壁突然迎来了碾压一切的主宰者，随着他的稳稳推进，她的高潮也一浪接着一浪地涌了上来——她没发出声音，她发不出任何声音；她几乎是绝望地、任命地任凭高潮上涌，把她的理智七零八落地拍散在床上——直至他残忍地完全插入了，他滚烫的锤子把儿就重重地抵在她最酥麻酸痒的中心，只需要一拧一碾，她突然短暂地失去了意识——  
她甚至没有感受到处子的痛苦。打从一开始，因为Thor的准备，她所能感受到的就只有纯粹的极乐。  
Thor说得对，他永远不可能折磨他。

等到她终于恢复了意识，她的视觉和听觉也开始一点点恢复，她听见自己骇人地喘息着、呻吟着，而眼泪不断往下落。Thor的阴茎热腾腾地撞进来，兼顾她贪婪的敏感点和最深处的渴望，抚平她的瘙痒酸涩，却又勾起更瘙痒酸涩的渴望。她夹紧大腿，呜呜咽咽地呻吟着、哭泣着，生怕Thor插入得不够彻底、不够完全，哪怕她心知肚明自己已经没法儿再多承受哪怕一点儿了——Loki颤抖着想，哪怕再多一点，他就会整个儿插到她的子宫里了——天啊，天啊，这个想法让她恐惧得瑟瑟发抖。Thor低下头，舔吮着她的耳垂，“你尽可以，满脑子都是，坏主意，”他的动作如此蛮横、如此原始、如此粗鲁又如此猛烈，每一下好像都是以Loki的崩溃和死亡为目的，“但如果胆敢，挑衅我——”  
他停下动作。在过往的风流韵事中，Loki也曾经占尽上风，感受予取予求的乐趣——Thor并不总是把他压得死死的，他更倾向于放任他作威作福、满足自己。但这回不一样了。他们都知道。并不是因为他们间的性别有了相对的改变，而是因为Thor清楚，经过了这一回，他们就再也没有回头路。而长路漫漫，总要让Loki有点忌惮——当然，即使是威慑，Thor也发誓他会用最甜蜜的方式来赋予——倘若他一朝称王，必定是个无上仁君——

“——那就要付出代价。”  
他摁住Loki的肩膀，避免她挣扎、逃窜或者疯狂地扭动。毕竟啊，毕竟，他红着眼睛，近乎疯狂地想，人的所有劣根性都还残存在神的血液里，他永远摆脱不了彻底摧毁Loki、占有Loki的冲动——他又恢复了动作，精悍的腰、紧绷的臀部和大腿、强悍到让人无可奈何的胸臂和筋肉扎实的后背，一切运动起来都又精准、又强力，像是一架行云流水的杀人机器。Loki开始断断续续地尖叫——她徒劳地推拒着他的胸膛，好像真的不想继续下去似的。他不玩儿花样，不换动作，他就是要Loki被他害得半死不活。当Thor终于不由抵抗、莽撞专横地撞进了Loki的子宫，她岌岌可危的理智终于又烟消云散了——她的高潮猛烈得吓人，Thor能感受到一股温热的液体由内而外地流淌出来，而她的阴道抖动着、痉挛着，难以控制地表达着欢迎和狂喜——他低下头，去亲吻Loki湿淋淋的额头——过了片刻，他蹊跷地发现，她竟然还在高潮。Loki浑身通红，目光茫然，时断时续地颤抖着——她几乎进入了一种半无意识的状态，像是醉了——邪神因为雷神而醉得神魂颠倒——  
“不许，”Loki说，却完全没有意识到自己到底在说什么，“别离开我——”  
“当然，”Thor吻着Loki颤抖的嘴唇，“当然——”

在他伴随着Loki那似乎永无尽头的高潮而高潮之后，突然间，一种柔和的、淡蓝色的光芒从Loki的皮肤下渗透出来——她的额头上显现出奇异的纹样。但一切一闪而逝，Thor不过眨了眨眼睛，一切就都烟消云散了。Thor甚至怀疑他是看错了。  
他惊讶地问道：“这是什么？”

Loki已经恢复了多半的神智，他——已经变为他的邪神嘟哝着、颤抖着侧过身体把自己缩成一团，似乎是想抗拒内脏被拓开时那种毛骨悚然的痛快交加。高潮的余韵仍然盘旋在他的血管里，他几乎是本能的、难以控制地，对Thor伏在他身上的阴影感到恐惧；但同时，这又让他感受到了一种匪夷所思的安心。他自以为懂得魔法——但是女人啊，他想，女人的身体真是种最精妙的魔法——  
“一种魔法，”他的嗓音因为尖叫而沙哑；他病恹恹、懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，慢腾腾地说，“只有并非处子的女性才能最终完成，刚才是它起作用了——虽然冒着被你操死的危险，但它很值得。”

“你用我来当开启魔法的钥匙？”Thor责问，然而用上的却并不是责备的语气。对于Loki来说，这种利己却不损人的利用算得上是一种难得的宽容了。

 

当然，一如既往地，Loki没有说出全部的实话。这种刁钻的魔法力量相当强大，而它的创始人，认为只有宅心仁厚、满怀爱意的成熟人格才配使用它，所以给它的启动加了一项可笑的必要条件：对于一个修炼者来说，夺取她童贞的人，必须真心爱她。

哎呀呀，你瞧，哪怕你咬牙切齿地威胁我、夺取我——Loki想，赢的还是我。  
背对着Thor，他勾出了一个微笑。

END  
好啦这就是一个欲练此功必先【哔——】的故事，羞涩跑走，不要打我不要打我……


End file.
